


From Grief to gratefulness

by Spookyfairy777



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Drug Use, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fix-It of Sorts, Mental Health Issues, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-20 15:27:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17025231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spookyfairy777/pseuds/Spookyfairy777
Summary: Post season 8Lance has been struggling with the lost of alluraHis family calls on Keith to help convince Lance to get help.As time goes on Lance get better and makes some realizations





	From Grief to gratefulness

**Author's Note:**

> Hi hope you enjoy this fic. I felt like season 8 ending wasn't the best so I added on to it.  
> Sorry if you don't like.... It is my first fanfic... So warning.

It was chill morning on the McClain homestead but the family were out and about doing their daily chores. Lance was off tending to the gardens when his sister Rachel walked up to him.

“Lance?” she asked as she placed a hand on his shoulder.

She wears a worried expression on her face.  She looked at Lance who was kneeling at the over the junniberry patch. His clothes were wrinkled, and his outfit was thrown together.  His hair was a mess and he had severe bags under his eyes. Slowly he looked up at her and gave her a half smile.

“Hey,  Rach. What is it?” He asked in a steady tone.  He looked at her and saw she didn't have a coat on. “Woah Rach,  you should go back inside being in this cold weather can't be good for the baby!”

She just chuckles “ Lance the baby will be fine.” She places her hand over the bump.  “I heard you….. Last night. Lance what is going on with you?”

Lance frowned and turned back the the junniberry patch “I don't know what you mean?”

Rachel just glared at him with a case if disappointment. She shifted in her tennis shoes and sighed

“ Look,  lance. Everyone knows that you have been drinking a lot lately and have been disappearing at night a lot.  Plus some of us have heard you at night. What going on. And don't you play the ‘I don't know what you mean’ card cause the bags under your eyes are showing some evidence.”

Lance didn't look at her; he just continues to water the patch under him Rachel groans “Don't give me the silent treatment,  Lance! Is this about….. About her. “

Lance's shoulders stiffened,  his knuckles turn white as he put down the watering pail.

“So what if it is.”

“Lance it has been 4 years!  You need to get some help handling this depression! The whole family is worried about you and your friends would be to if you didn't hide it so well!”

Lance got up and turned to her

“ What do you know; I get that it's been….that she…. Had been gone for 4 years now…..  I am sorry for being depressed about….. About losing her….. I… you don't know what it's like.  I see everyone going on to get married, have a family. All I can think is that I won't be able to have that with her…. I… she gone and I can't get to her.  Sure she will always be with me in my heart….. But it's not the same……”

Lance's starts to choke up due to him trying to silence his songs.

“It so painful…. To remember her…. So sue me if I do something to forget…. Just for a while….”

He stands up and walks pass her… he stops

“Go back inside before you get sick Rachel”

Then he walks to the barn. Rachel goes back into the family farm house and looks at her husband and parents.  

They knew along with Lance's other siblings it was getting worse. Lance buries himself in his work then goes to the bar till ungodly hours of night.  Then he has been coming home passing out before being woken up by nightmares. He hasn't been getting enough sleep and it been showing. He is clumsy, slow and dull.  Plus with his depression he has been taking breaks to sob during the day when he thought no one was looking. The whole family was worried about him….feared that he keeps this up he might get hurt.

 Rachel looked over at Veronica

“I can't watch him keep going like this! He is pathetic,  wasting away like this!!!”

Veronica looked up at Rachel

“So what do we do?  Who will he listen to?  Cause he won't listen to us”

Marco looked up at the two girls

“ What about hunk or Keith? They are close friends of his,  maybe they can talk some sense into him.”

Veronica looked at him

“Marco your a genius!”

She slammed her fist into her other cupped hand.

“ Hunk is busy on his cooking tour but Keith is actually coming to earth next week!” Rachel looked at her.

“How do you know that?”

Veronica smirked

“Acxa is coming with him.  Apparently they are forcing him to have a vacation.”

Marco chuckled

“So I guess you are excited to see the Misses?” Veronica blushed

“So!  I haven't seen my wife in 6 months.  So sue me!”

The family just laughed at her being flustered.

 

Veronica soon after made sure to call axca to see if she could bring Keith with her. Acxa looked at her through the screen

“Ok,  but why do you want Keith there?” Veronica frowned

“It's about Lance….. He has gotten worse.” Acxa nodded

“Ok,  I will ask him.  He has been noticing that he has been off every time they meet up again.”

Veronica sighed

“we are hoping he could help Lance fond the help he needs.  Lance doesn't want to listen to us about the issue.”

Acxa looked at her and let out a half smile.  “How are you doing, with all of that?”

“Honestly,  I never had a high blood pressure than I have had know.  Lance is always either working or drinking and I am scared for him…… god I can't wait for you to be here with me again love.”

Acxa smiled

“You took the words out of my mouth,  I will be at your side in a week… I have to go. Sleep well love”

Veronica let out a light smile “You too.  Night”

The two shut off there screens. On earth Veronica went to bed,  her thoughts clouded with worries about her brother,  who was on his second bottle of whisky at his hiding place in the barns loft, and Acxa.

While in space Acxa went to Keith and told him about Lance Keith look down at the floor with his hands balled up into tight fists.

“Why do they think he will listen to me?”

Acxa looked at him

“Because you were his leader,  a close friend and someone who understands loss. If anyone can get through to him it's you.”

Keith looked at her

“Ok,  when we get to earth I will go with you to the McClain Ranch.”

Acxa smiled

“His family will appreciated that greatly” Acxa turns and leaves Keith's room wishing him a good night.  

Keith laid in his bed that night worried about what his old friend had gotten himself into.

 

Lance sat on the wooden floor of the loft looking out the window of the barn at the sky.  Tear were racing down his cheek as he took a swig of the whisky he had. It felt like he was drinking liquid fire but he endured it forget.  Forget about his mistakes and choices not taken. He also did it to forget the painfully happy memories he had of his beloved Allure.

“.... Why…… why her…… she….she had a life a head of her… she had a life still left to live!!! “ He was screaming at the sky now.

 “This universe is fucked up! Taking away… the light of this universe….taking her from me! Why did it have to be her!!! Hell, you should have took me you… you… cosmic bastard!”

He took his now empty bottle of whisky and smashed into the floor.  Some of the glass shards were embedded in his hand. He didn't give a fuck. He turned it back and forth

“.... So numb….. I am so numb to everyone and thing…… if there is a god out there why don't you just end me so I can be with her….. I miss her…. I miss her so damn much.”

He let out a sob as he pulled out a beer.  He always kept his hidden cabinet and cooler stocked with alcohol and drugs. He has become an addict to these due to him relying on them to forget. He open the beer and took a swig and after he popped in a pill. He closed his eyes and relished in the warmth the alcohol brought to him under the stars.

 

 

About a week later Acxa showed up with Keith.   Veronica was the first to run to her.

“Acxa!  I missed you”

The two girls hugged each other sharing a long kiss and Keith stood awkwardly to the side smiling at the two.  The rest of the McClains came out to see the two. Rachel saw Acxa and gave here a hug

“Good to see you again!” She smiled and put her hand on his stomach. Acxa grinned

“He is coming along isn't he?”

Rachel nodded “Just two more months and he will be here!”

Acxa smiled

“Well it a good thing his aunt will be here to meet him.”

Veronica looked at her

“What you staying longer?!” Acxa nodded

“we have 6 months before we go back out to help unless there are any major crisis with in that time.”

The family smiled at the two.  Rachel turned to Keith.

“Hey Keith long time no see!  We are glad you are here”

Keith looked at her and smiled

“Glad to be here. I see you all have been well…… where is Lance.”

He frowned. Rachel looked down at her stomach.

  “In the barn loft…  that where he usually is if he is not working or out in town.”

she pointed at the barn.

 “You can go check on him if you want but it isn't a pretty picture.”

Keith nodded and wave a goodbye at the family as he walked to the barn.  He knew him and Lance were not the closest; but Keith did care for his former teammate.  Hell he had a crush on him for a little bit but that was before he joined the blades. Keith really wasn't surprised to find out that Lance was drowning in depression after allura's sacrifice.  Lance had acted to okay to really be ok….if that was a thing. Keith looked up at the loft of the barn and climb the steps to the loft.

He looked behind a block of hay to find Lance slouch over himself asleep. Lance was breathing heavily and it look like he was having a nightmare.  Keith reached down to shake him awake.

“Lance. Get up.  Come on”

Lance open his eyes.  The were wide with fear.  Lance try to get away from the hand shaking him.  He started to scream.

“Lance it's me Keith it's ok.” Keith panicked and got in front of him.  Lance finally started to calm down.

“K-Keith is that you..” Keith nodded

“Hey”

Lance looked down “Hey…..  This isn't what it looks like” He mumbled; ashamed that Keith saw him like this.

  Keith raised one eyebrow “Oh really….  Lance you can't fool me.  I know what this is. I been this way before too.”

Lance looked at him

“Then what is this!?”

Lance didn't believe Keith.

“Grief. I know you still not ok after…  Allura pasted. I know how it is; I went through this when my dad died. I know you are hurting.”

Lance rolled his eyes

“Keith it good to see you but I am fine.  I have been doing fine without any help.”

Keith looked at the multiple empty bottles of alcohol and Cigerate buds.

“Getting drunk isn't a good for you Lance. You become an addict." Lance growled

“So what I don't care!”

Keith glared at him “ Your family does Lance.  Friends do too. What happened if you die due to alcohol poisoning or overdosing?!?  What about us?”

Lance looked at him with wide eyes full of tears.

“ I don't care anymore.”

“Really Lance so your fine with making your family suffer?!  What would allura think?”

Lance let out a sob. “I.. I…”

Keith grabbed him and hugged him.  Letting Lance get his emotions out.

“ That's it let it out…. There you go.”

He rubbed Lance's back. 

 

 

The two were in the loft most of the day.  Lance stopped crying after about thirty minutes and he told Keith everything.  Keith comforted him and allowed him to get out everything. After that Keith had made Lance promise to get a therapist and see a doctor about his depression. Lance nodded and promised.  Then the rest of the time the two caught up on everything. Keith told Lance about his forced vacation and how they blades we're doing. Lance on the other hand told Keith about how well the gardens have been and about the animals.  

He frowned and looked at Keith

“I am probably boring you with this aren't I?”

Keith frowned “No. I am enjoying listening about you talking about your farm.”

He smiled at Lance and Lance smiled back. “Let's go grab some dinner Keith mom should have it made by now.”

Keith smiled and was lead to the farm house.

 

Over the next few months Keith had gotten settled at the ranch.  He had a list of chores he would do; alot of them were done with Lance.  The two got a lot closer. Over those months; both starting to develop old feelings for each other.  Lance had kept his promise to Keith and started to go to therapy and take medication for his PTSD and depression.  During those months Lance became an uncle and got to meet little Rico. He smiled as he looked down at his nephew.

“You are the cutest thing!” He mumbles over the baby.

“ If Allura was here she would love just like the rest of us….”

He smiled sadly.

“She gave up everything so we can all live like this…. So that you can be born….”

Lance looked up at the ceiling.

 “....”

Keith walked in and saw Lance by the crib.

“Lance…?” Lance looked at Keith…

“Yeah?”

“Are….are you ok”

“Yeah…. I was thinking about Allura… today is the anniversary of her death…”

Keith looked down

“Yeah….. You sure your ok?”

Lance walked over to Keith and hugged him

“No…. Not really.  Someone I really love  died long ago…. Everything around me reminds me of her sacrifice….. I think I have realized how thankful I am for her doing that….without our Allura doing that there would be no other universes that could experience life, and no alternate Lance to be with her.”

Keith looked down at Lance

“Are you ok with that?”

Lance nodded

“... Yeah,  because she has given us a second chance really…. I don't think I will ever not love her….. But would it be awful for me to….find that same love with someone else…?”

Keith thought for a second

“No… I think Allura would want you to move on even if you see her in everything around you…. I don't think she would want you to suffer that way.  Plus if you will ever not love her than where is the problem….you would understand if she was the one left living while you sacrificed yourself you would want her to be happy right even if it meant not being the one she is happy with…?”

Lance looked up at Keith

“I would want her to be happy,  more than anything… so I guess she would want that for me.”

The two boys looked up at each other…  Lance felt relief over those new truths. Suddenly Lance felt a warmth over come him and Keith gasp as the altean marks started to glow on his face.  Keith smiled

“I guess she agrees…. But wants you to know she is always with you..”

Lance smiled as tears started to fall down his cheeks.  Keith too got misty eyed over the thoughts of their old friend and comrade.  

“Hey Keith….. Do you maybe wanna go out some time.”

Keith looked down at him shocked for a second….. Then he nodded “

Yeah I would like that” The two smiled at each other then looked over at Rico who was sound asleep in his crib.

"Are you ready to see the others today?"

Lance looked at Keith " Yeah,  I think so."

The two boys smiled at each other

 

 

 

 

 

 

**8 years later**

 

Lance woke up to the sound of giggling.. He cracked opened one of his eyes as he saw a small girl poking his face.

“Wakey wakey Papa!” The girl said. She was still in a pink pjs and had her thick curly hair up. Lance smiled at the girl before he grabbed her up and start to tickle her.

  “Papa Aaaahh!” She start to giggle and try to escape.

“Stop it Papa!  Hahahaha. Nooo!” Lance chuckles at her.  

“ Allura if you want me to stop you have to use the magic word~”.

allura was still giggling and screamed

“ Please stooooaaaap”

Lance did and let her sit up.  Her dark skin was a little flush due to the amount of giggling she was doing and her deep amber eyes looked back at him.

 “Dad told me to get you to come down stairs….”

Lance looked at her

“really?”

They both got up and made their way to the kitchen.  Keith stood there with breakfast at the table.

“Morning hun.”

He smiled Lance looked at the table then back to Keith…

“... You are the sweetest.”

Lance smiled at him with sad eyes. Keith looked at him

“I figured you would appreciate it”

The two came together and kissed Allura just looked up at them and gagged

“Ewwwww,  stop it you twooooo.” The two men looked down at their daughter and smiled.

“ Hey lura,  do you wanna hear about how you got your name?”

Lance asked her. Keith was shocked and looked at Lance. Allura looked up at Lance with wide eyes

“ Yeah Papa I do!!  Can you please tell me!?!”

So over breakfast that is what the two parents did.  Sure Lance still felt the pain of her lost but those wounds were now scars.  

He had a wonderful life now thanks to her and he never forget that.


End file.
